


robron oneshots

by Midnightscrolling



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightscrolling/pseuds/Midnightscrolling
Summary: I decided to write Robron oneshots since I have a couple ideas.Please leave requests !





	1. Chapter 1

Hi ! 

These might not be great and the updates will be random but please feel free to leave requests.


	2. Sorry - update news more chapters coming soon

Hi ! Sorry I’ve been away doing exams but starting from today I’m gonna starting writing again and doing requests so feel free to leave some !


End file.
